


Bottom Saihara Shuichi Oneshots

by ConsentIsKey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Multi, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentIsKey/pseuds/ConsentIsKey
Summary: Oneshots of my fav blue haired boy Saihara Shuichi!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Requests?

So this is my first fic uhhhhh leave requests please! Always must be bottom Saihara.


	2. Double teaming (Oma and Momota double teaming Saihara request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oma and Momota fuck Saihara

Today no killings have happened so far, so everyone thought of it as a good day. Saihara was in his dorm minding his own business when someone knocked at his door, he opened his door not wanting to be rude. There stood Momota a wide cheeky grin on his face as usual "Hey sidekick! Can you come with me for a moment?" "Okay." he responded Momota started walking away, Saihara knew that he had to follow him so he did.

They arrived at Momota's dorm a while later Momota taking his keys out and opening the door, inside stood the one and only Oma Kokichi, Saihara tried to get out only for Momota to grab him by the arm. "Why is he here?" "Reasons." Saihara huffed he didn't like being near Oma but he followed Momota to the bed anyways "What are we even doing here?" "We are going to do something, can you help?" "Alright." he said not to sure about what they were doing, he trusted Momota but not Oma.

Momota lifted up Saihara and placed him on the bed on his belly, his legs falling a bit off the bed and for some reason there was enough space for someone to sit in front of him. He wondered what they were up to when he felt his pants being pulled off along with his shirt, he let out a squeak when they were both off, he was left in his shoes, socks, boxers and hat he blushed a shade of red after being showed mostly naked to the two boys.

He felt a small hand run along his thigh, squishing the soft flesh as Saihara gave a small moan. Once that sound slipped out of his mouth his face flushed a deeper shade of red not knowing he could make such noises, his hat, shoes, socks and boxers were taken off now. He felt that small hand squeeze his ass tightly he whimpered at the squeeze thighs pressing together, he heard the famous nishishi come from someone above him which he now knew was Oma. 

He felt a cold liquid on his entrance and two slimy fingers probing at it, getting in he moaned out in pleasure as they moved their way around. They then found his sweet spot and abused it. Adding another finger and another and another until there was five fingers inside of him moving inside of him, he moaned and mewled pathetically as the fingers moved around. "Alright that's enough, I get his ass first." "Okay!~" 

He blushed even redder, he saw Oma sit in front of him and he had his pants off and boxers off his member in front of him. "Suck." he said in a low tone. Saihara took the head of his member into his mouth slowly taking the whole thing, Oma grunted and pushed his head as far as it could get on his member. Saihara gagged Oma's member touched his throat.

Momota slowly put his member into Saihara's entrance, Saihara made muffled whines and whimpers from pain. Once Momota was fully inside he waited for Saihara to stop whining and whimpering, the whining and whimpering sent waves of vibration against Oma's member making him groan and moan a bit from the pleasure. Once Saihara stopped making pained sounds he started thrusting slowly at first then picking up his pace.

Saihara was moaning loudly and almost wanted to scream at some points, Momota then hit that one spot in Saihara that made him scream in pure ecstasy. He aimed his member so it would always hit that place that would make Saihara scream, He quickly came from all the pleasure in his mouth and ass his walls squeezing around Momota's member. 

Oma following soon after and Saihara swallowed it all, Momota came after Saihara after ramming into that spot a couple more times before coming inside of Saihara. This went on for a couple of hours, Oma and Momota would change places. After Saihara passed out the two decided that they should stop, they both pulled out and jacked themselves off and when done high fived each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was bad it was my first time writing smut!


End file.
